Opname van de gemeente
De Opname van de gemeente (zie ook Bijbelse opname van de gemeente), ook wel kortweg De Opname genoemd, is een eventuele toekomstige gebeurtenis die door bepaalde christenen aan de Bijbel wordt ontleend en die inhoudt dat alle ware gelovigen in de hele wereld op een bepaald ogenblik in een oogwenk door God van de aardbodem zullen worden weggehaald. Deze zogeheten Opname maakt onderdeel uit van het scala van christelijke opvattingen over het einde der tijden of eindtijd. De Opname van de gemeente wordt ook vaak de eerste opstanding genoemd. Door sommige christenen wordt de opvatting aangehangen dat met de Opname van de gemeente de periode van de zeven gemeentes wordt afgesloten. Het gaat immers over de Opname van de gemeente. In het Evangelie volgens Johannes hoofdstuk 14, vers 1-4 vertelt Jezus dat hij naar de hemel gaat en daar de voorbereidingen zal treffen voor de komst van alle ware christenen (het moment van de Opname): "1 Wees niet ongerust, maar vertrouw op God en op mij. 2 In het huis van mijn Vader zijn veel kamers; zou ik anders gezegd hebben dat ik een plaats voor jullie gereed zal maken? 3 Wanneer ik een plaats voor jullie gereedgemaakt heb, kom ik terug. Dan zal ik jullie met me meenemen, en dan zullen jullie zijn waar ik ben. 4 Jullie kennen de weg naar waar ik heen ga.’". Inleiding thumb|700px|Verschillende visies op de Opname (rapture) en het [[Duizendjarige rijk (millennium)]] De Opname is een term die algemeen gebruikt wordt om een gebeurtenis te beschrijven in een bepaalde vorm van christelijke eschatologie (studie van het einde der tijden). Hiermee wordt beschreven dat alle christenen van de aarde weg worden genomen om bij God in de hemel te zijn. Hoewel er in de meeste stromingen binnen het christendom geloofd wordt dat degenen die gered zijn de hemel binnengaan, is deze term voorbehouden aan personen die geloven dat christenen levend voor het einde der tijden in de hemel opgenomen zullen worden. Na die gebeurtenis zal de aarde nog een bepaalde tijd zonder de christenen bestaan. In die periode is het nog mogelijk om christen te worden. In die tijd zal de antichrist zich openbaren. Na die periode zal Jezus nogmaals terugkeren en zal hij zijn koninkrijk definitief vestigen. Niemand weet wanneer de opname plaats zal vinden. Daarom moeten christenen altijd op deze gebeurtenis voorbereid zijn. In Matteüs hoofdstuk 24, vers 42-44 staat namelijk dat Jezus terugkomt als een dief in de nacht, dus volkomen onverwacht: "42 Wees dus waakzaam, want jullie weten niet op welke dag jullie Heer komt. 43 Besef wel: als de heer des huizes had geweten in welk deel van de nacht de dief zou komen, dan zou hij wakker gebleven zijn en niet in zijn huis hebben laten inbreken. 44 Daarom moeten ook jullie klaarstaan, want de Mensenzoon komt op een tijdstip waarop je het niet verwacht." De Opname wordt ook wel de Eerste Wederkomst (van Jezus Christus) genoemd, hoewel er volgens velen geen sprake is van een Wederkomst bij de Opname. De gelovige christenen gaan immers de Here tegemoet (in de lucht) bij de Opname (1 Tessalonicenzen 4:15-17). Geschiedenis In het Nieuwe Testament lezen we dat de eerste christenen een sterke verwachting van het einde der tijden hadden. Ze verwachtten ieder moment opgenomen te worden om 'bij de Heer te zijn'. Maar naarmate de tijd vorderde en vooral nadat het christendom tenslotte geaccepteerd werd door de Romeinen verminderde dit elain van het begin. Het christendom werd een gevestigde instelling die zich meer met het heden bezighield en de wederkomst met daarin besloten de opname verdween naar de achtergrond. Een opleving van de leer van de opname kwam weer tevoorschijn tijdens en na de Reformatie. De term 'opname' kwam vooral in gebruik door de leer van John Nelson Darby. Ook de opkomst van het premillennialisme en het dispensationalisme aan het einde van de 19e eeuw hangt hiermee samen. Tegenwoordig wordt de leer van de opname vooral aangehangen in evangelische en charismatische kringen, in de Vergadering van gelovigen en bij de baptisten. De meeste rooms-katholieken en protestanten accepteren het concept van een opname waarin sommigen in de hemel opgenomen worden voor het einde van de wereld. Deze leer kwam pas op omstreeks 1800; daarom behoort het niet tot de Apostolische traditie. De meeste katholieken en protestanten interpreteren 1 Tessalonicenzen 4:16-17 letterlijk: ze beweren dat de opname onmiddellijk gevolgd wordt door de algemene opstanding op de oordeelsdag. Dan zullen de levenden en de zojuist opgestane doden Christus ontmoeten als hij vanuit de hemel komt om de aarde te oordelen. Zij zien de opname als een detail in het licht van de tweede komst van Christus. De Oosters-orthodoxe Kerk accepteert de leer van de afzonderlijke opname ook niet, omdat zoiets nooit door hun bisschoppen is onderwezen. Voortekenen In Matteüs hoofdstuk 24, vers 4-44 vertelt Jezus op de Olijfberg wat de voortekenen zijn voor zijn Wederkomst: * Matt. 24: 4-5 + 23 (opkomst van vele valse profeten): "4 Jezus antwoordde hun: ‘Pas op dat niemand jullie misleidt. 5 Want er zullen velen komen die mijn naam gebruiken en zeggen: “Ik ben de messias,” en ze zullen veel mensen misleiden.". En in vers 23: "23 Als iemand dan tegen jullie zegt: “Kijk, dit is de messias,” of: “Daar is hij,” geloof dat dan niet." * Matt. 24: 6 (berichten over oorlogen): "Jullie zullen berichten horen over oorlogen en oorlogsdreiging. Laat dat je dan niet verontrusten, die dingen moeten namelijk gebeuren, al is daarmee het einde nog niet gekomen." * Matt. 24: 7-8 (overal in de wereld breken conflicten uit): "7 Het ene volk zal tegen het andere ten strijde trekken en het ene koninkrijk tegen het andere, en overal zullen er hongersnoden uitbreken en zal de aarde beven: 8 dat alles is het begin van de weeën." Dat is dus het begin van het einde. Sommige christenen hebben het hier in dit verband ook over De laatste generatie vóór de wederkomst van Jezus Christus. Ze wijzen daarbij op de bijbeltekst: "32 Leer van de '''vijgenboom' deze les: zo gauw zijn takken uitlopen en in blad schieten, weet je dat de zomer in aantocht is. 33 Zo moeten jullie ook weten, wanneer je dat alles ziet, dat het einde nabij is." (Matt. 24:32-33). Met "vijgenboom" wordt volgens vele theologen het volk de Israëlieten bedoeld. * Matt. 24: 9 (christenen zullen worden vervolgd en gehaat): "''9 Dan zal men jullie onderdrukken en doden, en jullie zullen door alle volken worden gehaat omwille van mijn naam." * Matt. 24: 10 (De Grote Afval van gelovigen): "10 Velen zullen dan ten val komen, ze zullen elkaar verraden en elkaar haten.". Vele mensen vallen dus van hun geloof af. * Matt. 24: 12 (wetteloosheid neemt toe en de liefde bekoelt): "12 En doordat de wetteloosheid toeneemt, zal bij velen de liefde bekoelen." Maar Jezus komt volgens de bijbel pas zichtbaar terug (bij de tweede Wederkomst) als het evangelie over de hele wereld is verspreid en iedereen dus de kans heeft gehad, zich te bekeren. Dat is één van de redenen dat sommige christenen proberen te evangeliseren in landen waar men nog vrij onbekend is met het levensverhaal van Jezus. In Matt. 24: 14 staat: "14 Pas als het goede nieuws over het koninkrijk in de hele wereld wordt verkondigd als getuigenis voor alle volken, zal het einde komen." Verder zullen de twee getuigen het evangelie nog verspreiden tijdens de regeerperiode van de antichrist en de Grote Verdrukking. Jezus heeft verder in de bijbel gezegd dat eerst al die voortekenen moeten hebben plaatsgevonden voordat hij terugkeert: "34 Ik verzeker jullie: deze generatie zal zeker nog niet verdwenen zijn wanneer al die dingen gebeuren." (Matt. 24: 34). Dit slaat op De laatste generatie. Ook in het Oude Testament vinden we een voorteken vóór de terugkomst van Jezus Christus: namelijk de terugkeer van het joodse volk naar hun eigen oorspronkelijke grondgebied. De zionisten geloven dat dit de huidige staat Israël is, en dat deze profetie dus in 1948 met de oprichting van de staat Israel in vervulling is gegaan. De tekst die hierover gaat luidt: "21“Dit zegt God, de HEER: Ik haal de Israëlieten weg bij de volken waar ze terechtgekomen zijn, ik zal ze overal vandaan bijeenbrengen en ze naar hun land laten terugkeren, en is te vinden in Ezechiël hoofdstuk 37, vers 21. Bijbelse fundering Degenen die de leer van de opname aanhangen, beroepen zich vaak op de volgende teksten uit het Nieuwe Testament: * 1 Tessalonicenzen 4:15-17: Wij zeggen u met een woord van de Heer: wij, die in leven blijven tot de komst van de Heer, zullen de doden in geen geval voorgaan. Wanneer het signaal gegeven wordt, de aartsengel zijn stem verheft en de bazuin van God weerklinkt, zal de Heer zelf uit de hemel neerdalen. Dan zullen eerst de doden die Christus toebehoren opstaan, en daarna zullen wij, die nog in leven zijn, samen met hen worden weggevoerd op de wolken en gaan we de Heer in de lucht tegemoet. Dan zullen we altijd bij hem zijn. '' * Matteüs 24: 40-41: ''Dan zullen er twee op het land aan het werk zijn, van wie de een zal worden meegenomen en de ander achtergelaten. Van twee vrouwen die samen aan de molen draaien, zal de ene worden meegenomen en de andere achtergelaten. Paulus De apostel Paulus sprak hierover in de eerste brief aan de Tessalonicenzen in hoofdstuk 4 vers 13-18 (1 Tess. 4:13-18): Want als wij geloven dat Jezus is gestorven en opgestaan, moeten wij ook geloven dat God door Jezus de doden naar zich toe zal leiden, samen met Jezus zelf (vers 14). Vervolgens schrijft Paulus, dat daarna de levenden weggevoerd zullen worden naar de hemel: Daarna zullen wij, die nog in leven zijn, samen met hen op de wolken in een oogwenk weggevoerd worden, de Here tegemoet in de lucht, en zó zullen wij altijd met de Here wezen (vers 17). In hoofdstuk 5 vers 1-4 van de eerste brief van Paulus aan de Tessalonicenzen staat dat Jezus terugkeert als een dief in de nacht: totaal onverwacht: "1 Broeders en zusters, ik hoef u niet te schrijven over het moment waarop dit zal gebeuren, 2 want u weet zelf maar al te goed dat de dag van de Heer komt als een dief in de nacht. 3 Als de mensen zeggen dat er vrede en veiligheid is, worden ze plotseling getroffen door de ondergang, zoals een zwangere vrouw door barensweeën. Vluchten is dan onmogelijk." (1 Tess. 5:1-4). En in hoofdstuk 1, vers 10 van de eerste brief van Paulus aan de Tessalonicenzen staat dat de opname van de gemeente plaatsvindt vóór de "Grote Verdrukking" door de antichrist: En uit de hemelen zijn Zoon te verwachten, die Hij uit de doden opgewekt heeft, Jezus, die ons verlost van de komende toorn. (1 Tess. 1:10). In het Matteüs hoofdstuk 24, vers 40-41 (Matt. 24: 40-41) wordt deze gebeurtenis, met een paar voorbeelden toegelicht: Dan zullen er twee in het veld zijn, één zal aangenomen worden en één zal achtergelaten worden (vers 40). Twee vrouwen zullen aan het malen zijn met de molen, één zal aangenomen worden en één zal achtergelaten worden. (vers 41). Hiermee wordt dus bedoeld, dat de ongelovige achterblijft en de gelovige naar de hemel zal stijgen en zal worden opgenomen. Het precieze tijdstip van de opname van de gemeente staat niet in de Bijbel. Er staat zelfs in Matt. 24:36: "36 Niemand weet wanneer die dag en dat moment zullen aanbreken, ook de hemelse engelen en de Zoon niet, alleen de Vader weet het.". Dus zelfs Jezus weet niet wanneer het moment er is, alleen God (de Vader). Maar vele christenen geloven wel, dat het moment nabij is vanwege de vele tekenen die duiden op de eindtijd, zoals natuurrampen, oorlogen en geweld. Fundamentalisme De Opname is een thema dat belangrijk is voor vele fundamentalistische en evangelische christenen, met name in de Verenigde Staten. Volgens hen komt Christus naar de Aarde terug ' in de lucht ', vlak voor het begin van de wereldwijde heerschappij van de antichrist, om de christelijke gemeenschap (ook gemeente genaamd) weg te nemen van de aarde om hen de vervolgingen te besparen die de antichrist zal ontketenen. Voor de achtergebleven 'ongelovigen' zal het zijn alsof miljoenen mensen plotseling 'in het niets' zijn verdwenen. In de hemel zullen deze christenen samen met de herrezen christenen, gestorven sinds Pasen, hun beloning, groot of klein, ontvangen naarmate van hun trouw en standvastigheid tijdens hun leven aan de leringen van Jezus. Hun woonplaats zal zijn het Nieuwe Jeruzalem. Dit wordt in het Nieuwe Testament de eerste opstanding genoemd. Ondertussen zal op aarde de eindtijd in volle hevigheid losbarsten. Vooral in de VS wordt er veel aandacht besteed door o.a. Hal Lindsey en andere chiliasten, in films, boeken, websites en discussie, aan de naderende rapture van de 'ware' gelovigen. De pocket-serie De laatste bazuin (uit het Engels vertaald en in die taal geheten "Left Behind" hetgeen 'achtergelaten' betekent) van de Amerikanen Tim LaHaye en Jerry B. Jenkins is een dertiendelig geromantiseerd verhaal over de eindtijd, die begint met de Opname. De titels zijn: Verlaten, Tegenstand, Nicolae, Oogst, Apollyon, Moord, Bezeten, Merkteken, Ontheiligd, Standvastig, Armageddon, Wederkomst en het Koninkrijk komt. De serie is ook verfilmd onder de titel Left Behind, waarvan inmiddels drie delen zijn verschenen: Left Behind: The Movie (2000), Left Behind II: Tribulation Force (2002) en Left Behind: World at War (2005). Na de opname Wanneer de gelovigen bij de hemel aankomen, zal daar de deur opengaan (Openbaringen 4, vers 1) en zal Jezus de boekrol met de zeven zegels openen (Openbaringen hoofdstuk 5). Dit is het begin van vele rampen, oorlogen en epidemieën op aarde. Aan het einde van de Grote Verdrukking zullen de ware gelovige christenen die zijn opgenomen in de hemel, daar - volgens de Bijbel - de bruiloft van het Lam (Jezus) meemaken. Een beschrijving hiervan staat in Openbaringen hoofdstuk 19, vers 6-9: Halleluja! Want de Here, onze God, de Almachtige, heeft het koningschap aanvaard. Laten wij blij zijn en vreugde bedrijven en Hem de eer geven, want de bruiloft van het Lam is gekomen en zijn bruid heeft zich gereedgemaakt; en haar is gegeven zich met blinkend en smetteloos fijn linnen te kleden, want dit fijne linnen zijn de rechtvaardige daden der heiligen. Volgens deze verhalen zullen de op aarde achtergebleven mensen geconfronteerd worden met de antichrist, die een leugen zal verspreiden onder hen over de verdwijning van zoveel mensen over de hele wereld. Dit wordt beschreven in de tweede brief van Paulus aan de Tessalonicenzen hoofdstuk 2, vers 9-12: Daarentegen is diens komst naar de werking des satans met allerlei krachten, tekenen en bedrieglijke wonderen, en met allerlei verlokkende ongerechtigheid, voor hen, die verloren gaan, omdat zij de liefde tot de waarheid niet aanvaard hebben, waardoor zij hadden kunnen behouden worden. En daarom zendt God hun een dwaling, die bewerkt, dat zij de leugen geloven, opdat allen worden geoordeeld, die de waarheid niet geloofd hebben, doch een welgevallen hebben gehad in de ongerechtigheid (2 Tess. 2:9-12). Na een periode van valse vrede (schijnvrede) van 3½ jaar, zal de Grote Verdrukking aanbreken, die eveneens 3½ jaar zal duren. De antichrist, die volgens de Bijbel vóór de opname van de gemeente nog zal worden tegengehouden (weerhouden) door de nog aanwezige ware gelovige christenen, heeft na de Opname vrij spel om de achtergebleven ongelovigen voor zich te winnen. Dit staat beschreven in de Tweede brief van Paulus aan de Tessalonicenzen hoofdstuk 2, vers 7-8: "7 Hoewel in het verborgene de wetteloosheid nu al werkzaam is, moet eerst degene die hem tegenhoudt verdwijnen. 8 Pas dan verschijnt hij – en dan zal de Heer Jezus hem doden met de adem van zijn mond en vernietigen door de aanblik van zijn komst." (2 Tess. 2:7-8). Overigens is het voor de achtergebleven mensen op Aarde nog steeds mogelijk om tot bekering te komen en christen te worden. Dit zal echter in het geheim moeten gebeuren door de vervolgingen die de antichrist ontketent tegen alles wat God en Christus wil vereren. De meeste na de Opname bekeerde nieuwe gelovigen zullen dan ook de marteldood sterven. Bij de definitieve wederkomst van Christus, als hij de antichrist doodt en zijn Duizendjarig rijk vestigd, zullen deze martelaren opstaan uit de dood en hun beloning, voor hun trouw tot in de dood, ontvangen. Kritiek Velen accepteren de leer van de opname niet omdat ze vinden dat deze niet duidelijk genoeg uitgedrukt is in de Bijbel. In plaats daarvan berust de leer op extrapolaties en toevoegingen van een niet-samenhangend geheel van Bijbelverzen . Critici zijn ook van mening dat wanner de leer van de opname zo belangrijk zou zijn, Jezus daar meer en duidelijker aandacht aan zou hebben besteed. Externe links *Eindtijd.nl - christelijke site over de eindtijd met informatie over de opname van de kerkelijke gemeente *Nederlandse vertaling van de website van Shelby Corbitt Categorie:Christendom Categorie:Eschatologie ca:Rapte da:Bortrykkelsen de:Entrückung en:Rapture es:Arrebatamiento de la Iglesia ia:Rapto it:Rapimento della Chiesa ja:携挙 pl:Porwanie Kościoła pt:Arrebatamento simple:Rapture sv:Uppryckandet zh:被提